


How my classmates found out about mafia. And me.

by Ynius



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, evaryone else, excursion fic, secret got found out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last week of school, Rebon in one of his disguise, invites Tsuna's whole class to Italy. At the Vongola Mansion. Tsuna and some others refuse. Why? Because they will be there before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How my classmates found out about mafia. And me.

It was the last week of school. So it wasn't supposed to happen something. But the moment the door opened, Tsuna knew that something was wrong.

There, in the middle of the room, stood pround the baby know as Reborn, only in his disguise as Boreen-sensei.

"Ah! Boreen-sensei! What a pleasure for you to come in our class! But for what reason?" Asked their class new homeroom teacher, Takamura Keiko-sensei. She came after Nezu-sensei was fired and after one hour spend together, the whole class liked her. Even Tsuna. She didn't judge him based on his scores or his 'dameness'. She encouraged him to try harder and be succesfull.

"Ah, Takamura-sensei. So it was your hour. Good then. I came to announce that your class will go on an excursion for the whole summer overseas."

Somewhere in the room a pen snapped. It was ignored by the excited students.

"Wow! Really?!"

"That's soo cool!"

"Where are we going?!"

"You will go in Italy. At the Vongola Mansion. My friend will pay for everything. He wanted to do an experiance exchange. A group of children will come here in your place. They will stay in a hotel owned by Vongola."

Another pen snapped. This time everyone looked at the student. It was Tsuna.

"Excuse me for asking....Boreen-sensei. But what about the barrier language?"

"Sawada has a point, Boreen-sensei. What will the children do?" Asked the good-willed Takamura-sensei.

"At least one half of this room knows italian. That means you too. You all will manage. And at the Vongola Mansion, the servants know japanese."

"Why do they know japanese?"

"Because the heir is part japanese. Now i want for everyone who doesn't want to go raise their hands."

Six hands came up. Kyoko, Hana, Chrome, Takeshi, Hayato and Tsuna.

"Ehh?! Kyoko-chan is not coming?!"

"Yes...i have plans with my family..."

"Me too." Answered Hana and Tsuna.

"Sawada too? Oh, that's a pity... i thought that you would have fun with everyone in Italy." Said a little sad Takamura-sensei.

"Sensei, it's not fair to have a favorite student!" Shouted a random student.

"I am not favoring Sawada-kun at all! I just was sad that this maybe was his chance to make frinds with you all. Don't you think that i don't know abot the way you treat him behind the teachers back. I heard that even Nezu-sensei was bad."

"Sensei, don't worry. I will be ok."

"If you say so..."

"As i was saying, everyone will come in two days with their bags. We will depart to the airport at 4 in the morning."

* * *

 That night, Reborn spoke to Tsuna.

"Are you mad?" Asked him the sulking teenager.

"No...i know that grandpa did it. But did it really had to be in the time that i can spend with my friends?"

"Yes. Nono plans to play a little with your classmates."

"I see.... good night Reborn."

"Good night Tsuna. Sorry."

* * *

The next day, the gang was missing with the excuse that they leaved early.

The terrifing thing? Even Hibari Kyouya wasn't present.

At 4 in the morning, the day of the excursion, everyone was in the school grounds waiting for the car that will take them to the airport to arrive.

In the plane, nothing really exiting happened. But once in the front of the mansion, the students were left gapping at the marrevilious building.

The front door opened and an older man showed.

He spoke softly.

"Welcome. I am Timoteo and i will be your host during your stay. I am sure that my friend told you that my servants know japanese and so do i. I will now show the mansion. Your bags will be taken to your rooms."

They moved slowly. The dinner room. The training room(for what?). The garden. Everything was grandious.

They stopped at a door. Timoteo told them to be quiet and not to make noise. After that door, his heir was with his friends.

He slowly opened the doors. It was a second garden. The sound of piano filled the hall. Everyone was shunned inside. Not too far way stood some people. They were...their classmates?

At a grand piano stood Hayato. He was smiling softly. At the base of the piano, in his shades, stood almost asleep Takeshi. In a tree behind the piano stood Hibari Kyouya. A few bids were atop his head. At the base of the tree stood two persons. One was Chrome. The other one was Mukuro.(the classmates don't know the others name beside their collegues.) They leaned onto each other with Chromes head supported by Mukuros shoulder. Not too far away stood Ryohei with Hana. They were talking quietly for once. 

In the shades of another tree stood Tsuna and Kyoko and Haru. With them were Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. Kyoko was showing the children how to make crowns of flowers. The moment the children finished three of each, all of them stood up and walked towards everyone in the garden. Lambo gave on to Takashi and Ryohei. One for him. I-pin gave one to Chrome and Kyouya. One for her. Fuuta one to Mukuro and Hana. One for him. Haru gave one to Hayato and one for her. Kyoko gave one to Tsuna and one for her. 

Kyouya had his in his hand. Mukuro, at the pleading of puppy-eyed Chrome was wearing his. Chrome too. Hana accepted her, but only put her on her head after Ryohei. Hayato had his put on his head by Haru who was wearing her. Tsuna the same as Hayato had his put on his head by Kyoko. Takeshi was wearing his too.

All in all, the picture was one of a happy family. A very happy one. No one of class 2-A could say anything. They were too shocked for words. Takamura-sensei took secretly a picture. Nono would later ask for one. Then the picture would later spread through the allies of Vongola famiglia. The most close one, of course.

Nono took pity of them and coughted. The music stoped and the magic was gone. Everyone was watching how Tsuna stood up followed by his friends, leaving the children with the girls.

He aproached them slowly. Too slowly.

"Grandpa. Good afternoon. I see that our guests have arrived. Welcome everyone."

"Sawada-kun! I knew it that we would meet sometime later this summer! Like your mother said!"

"Hello sensei. I see that you talked with my mother about me not going on the excursion."

"Yes..."

"Reborn. Could you come down here please?"

An adult wearing a suit and a fedora got down from the tree that only seconds ago Tsuna stood under. 

He walked leisurely towards them. He stopped beside Tsuna and asked him.

"What, Tsuna?"

"Can you bring Nono and our guests to the dining room? I still want to stay here just a little longer. I am sure that everyone has questions. After that, you are free to join us. I will have you ready a flower crown. Grandpa. I belive you are gonna tell them the truth. Ask someone to get us after this, please."

"Ok, have fun, Tsuna."

"I will. Thanks. Hayato, can i request a song?"

"Yes, of course, Jyudaime!"

When the door snapped shut, the spell broke and everyone awoke from their trance.


End file.
